


Celebrate!

by Kira_Berlin



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Celebrations, Fourth of July, M/M, Post Sweet Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Berlin/pseuds/Kira_Berlin
Summary: Starsky and Hutch celebrate the 4th of July
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Celebrate!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created using as many of the story promps for July as possible on the Original Bromance group on Facebook.

Hutch closed his eyes.  
He never imagined that his life would ever be bursting with so much energy and love.  
Kids were running around the yard, mothers were bringing all sorts of food and filling the table that was set out as a buffet at the end of the garden.

Ever since he and Starsky had moved into this new neighbourhood together and word got around that they had an open house for every mistreated and abandoned soul, people had passed through their house at all times. Now, on the big holiday, they wanted to celebrate with all the neighbours, old friends and those who had nowhere else to go.

“Ready for the big picnic?”, asked Starsky, carrying a crate of beer to put into a tub of ice.

“Ready!”, said Hutch and opened his eyes, squinting at the brightness of the sun.

He got up to go inside the house to get the party plates and cups that they had bought for their moving in party that never happened, as they had been involved in a huge case back then.

Today would make up for that. They had invited just about everyone they knew, and everyone had announced they’d come to their party. A large number of people from Metro would be there, Huggy and even some of the nurses who’d looked after Starsky after the shooting.

“Friends, family, fireworks and the fourth”, thought Hutch. “Just like it’s supposed to be.”

Starsky had placed his beer in the tub of ice and walked into the house just as Hutch came out. He grabbed both Hutch's hips and swung him around in a full circle.

“Isn’t it fantastic?”, he smiled.

“Fantastic,” Hutch confirmed. “Ever since we moved into this place, I am seeing stars all the time.”

“I can see them sparkle in your eyes,” said Starsky and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. “Let’s go and celebrate, more guests are arriving and we should be greeting them.”

“I am ready to celebrate this new life with you.”

Hutch returned the kiss and hurried out to the buffet to greet the new arrivals. He was looking forward to the rest of this first summer with Starsky.


End file.
